Unas vacaciones en Polvos Flu
by darkitaloka-gta
Summary: UNas vakas
1. Presentandonos?

..... Hola Soy Darki les presento el segundo capitulo de mi FF......  
  
Historia: Unas vacaciones en polvos Flu  
Capitulo numero 2: Presentandonos  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Se escucho unas llaves abrir la puerta y entró Darki.........  
  
TODOS MUY CONTENTOS LE DIJERON UN AMABLE HOLA DARKI!  
  
Darki: Hola chicos...  
  
Draco: ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
Darki: No , nada...vamos a la cocina.... a ver que pueden comer...que *BEEP* este colegio je  
  
Hermione: (ENOJADISISISIMA) NO! COMO VA A SER UNA *BEEP* ES LO MEJOR!  
  
Darki: Ok, vamos a la cocina....  
  
Todos menos Hermione, que seguía con cara enojada :SI VAMOS!  
  
Hermione: si otra no queda.....  
  
Draco: Oye! porque cuando digo *BEEP* suena un molesto BIP?  
  
Darki: Porque estamos en un FF público y no podemos decir esas cosas....ok Draco?  
  
Draco: Ahh!; ok ok si si capté si si sisi, pero yo quiero decir que ESTO ES UNA *BEEP* PORQUE TENGO TANTA HAMBRE QUE COMERIA *BEEP* ....jajajaja la re *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
Draco: Me fastidia ya el bip...jeje  
  
Harry y Ron: Ah si? Te fastidia?....Ja ja ja....  
  
Draco: Si y cuidadito con lo que hacen..  
  
Harry y Ron: Mhh ya lo hacemos, lo que queremos! *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* JAJAJAJ *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
Darki: (enojada) YA BASTAAAAAAA O SE VAN DE MI CASA....  
  
Ginny: Si Harry me desepcionaste, y se fue corriendo a la cocina llorando....  
  
Harry: (a Ron) Tu hermana si que está loca...  
  
Ron: (a Harry) NO DIGAS ESO DE GIN! aunque le procesa un poquito mal....jjeuejeju.....  
  
Harry: Si, ya...  
  
Ron: (con sonrisa estúpida) Si...perfecto ¿comemos?  
  
Darki: Si vamos para abajo....  
  
..........Y fueron para abajo.....  
  
todos comian como CerDoS......y Darki fue a buscar el Telefono :  
  
Tipppp Tipppppp.....  
  
Mechi: Hola?  
  
Darki: Hola mechi soy darki, q contas, como va?  
  
Mechi: Acá aburrida ...leyendo Fan Fiction...jajajaj  
  
Darki: NO me vas a creer, lo que te diré...pero tengo a algunos, Draco Harry Ron, Neville y Hermione...  
  
Mechi:(a traves del telefono se escuchaban intensas carcajadas) JAJJAJAJA DEJA DE HACER BROMAS TELEFÓNICAS....AUNQUE POR LO MENOS ME HICISTE REIR  
  
Darki: Mechi por favor esto no es una broma.... Venite para mi casa...Vale?....  
  
Mechi: claro, Ver para creer...nos vemos ahiii *BAY*  
  
Darki: Bye.......  
  
Mechi: esperaaaaa, llamo a pasha ke vaia tmb, pq ta aca.....  
  
Darki :OK ! bYe  
  
*CLICK* ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
waaaaawwwwwwwwww mechi se dirige a la kasa de darkii llalalla  
  
Preparadt pa el proXxxxxxx k tara juieno, en el oto 


	2. Presentandonos?

..... Hola Soy Darki les presento el segundo capitulo de mi FF......  
  
Historia: Unas vacaciones en polvos Flu  
Capitulo numero 2: Presentandonos  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Se escucho unas llaves abrir la puerta y entró Darki.........  
  
TODOS MUY CONTENTOS LE DIJERON UN AMABLE HOLA DARKI!  
  
Darki: Hola chicos...  
  
Draco: ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
Darki: No , nada...vamos a la cocina.... a ver que pueden comer...que *BEEP* este colegio je  
  
Hermione: (ENOJADISISISIMA) NO! COMO VA A SER UNA *BEEP* ES LO MEJOR!  
  
Darki: Ok, vamos a la cocina....  
  
Todos menos Hermione, que seguía con cara enojada :SI VAMOS!  
  
Hermione: si otra no queda.....  
  
Draco: Oye! porque cuando digo *BEEP* suena un molesto BIP?  
  
Darki: Porque estamos en un FF público y no podemos decir esas cosas....ok Draco?  
  
Draco: Ahh!; ok ok si si capté si si sisi, pero yo quiero decir que ESTO ES UNA *BEEP* PORQUE TENGO TANTA HAMBRE QUE COMERIA *BEEP* ....jajajaja la re *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
Draco: Me fastidia ya el bip...jeje  
  
Harry y Ron: Ah si? Te fastidia?....Ja ja ja....  
  
Draco: Si y cuidadito con lo que hacen..  
  
Harry y Ron: Mhh ya lo hacemos, lo que queremos! *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* JAJAJAJ *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
Darki: (enojada) YA BASTAAAAAAA O SE VAN DE MI CASA....  
  
Ginny: Si Harry me desepcionaste, y se fue corriendo a la cocina llorando....  
  
Harry: (a Ron) Tu hermana si que está loca...  
  
Ron: (a Harry) NO DIGAS ESO DE GIN! aunque le procesa un poquito mal....jjeuejeju.....  
  
Harry: Si, ya...  
  
Ron: (con sonrisa estúpida) Si...perfecto ¿comemos?  
  
Darki: Si vamos para abajo....  
  
..........Y fueron para abajo.....  
  
todos comian como CerDoS......y Darki fue a buscar el Telefono :  
  
Tipppp Tipppppp.....  
  
Mechi: Hola?  
  
Darki: Hola mechi soy darki, q contas, como va?  
  
Mechi: Acá aburrida ...leyendo Fan Fiction...jajajaj  
  
Darki: NO me vas a creer, lo que te diré...pero tengo a algunos, Draco Harry Ron, Neville y Hermione...  
  
Mechi:(a traves del telefono se escuchaban intensas carcajadas) JAJJAJAJA DEJA DE HACER BROMAS TELEFÓNICAS....AUNQUE POR LO MENOS ME HICISTE REIR  
  
Darki: Mechi por favor esto no es una broma.... Venite para mi casa...Vale?....  
  
Mechi: claro, Ver para creer...nos vemos ahiii *BAY*  
  
Darki: Bye.......  
  
Mechi: esperaaaaa, llamo a pasha ke vaia tmb, pq ta aca.....  
  
Darki :OK ! bYe  
  
*CLICK* ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
waaaaawwwwwwwwww mechi se dirige a la kasa de darkii llalalla  
  
Preparadt pa el proXxxxxxx k tara juieno, en el oto 


End file.
